Corazones unidos One shot
by namjoonwantsaweapon
Summary: No importaba, azul y pardo debían estar juntos. Ignorando el dolor que se provocaban, se sumergieron en su amor. Alemania x Chile


Sus ojos se encontraron, azul y pardo, ambos colores se admiraban intensamente con un reflejo de nostalgia y junto con ella el dolor. Los recuerdos golpearon sus mentes y la cruda despedida pasada floreció como la más agobiante de todas.

— ¡Che Manuel te estoy hablando!

Volvió en si rompiendo la conexión con los ojos azules y se concentró en su amigo.

— ¿Que queri mierda?—preguntó brusco. Le temblaban las manos y todo su cuerpo sudaba frío, aun así su rostro demostraba una extraña mezcla de hostilidad e indiferencia borde.

— Te estaba hablando boludo, no me dabas bola— Martín, el rubio amigo se Manuel, exclamó haciendo un puchero. — ¿Que estabas viendo?—: preguntó finalmente al ver como loa ojos del chileno buscaban, tratando de disimular, algo entre la gente.

— Nada— respondió rápidamente. Mordió su labio inferior al ver al argentino ver en la multitud con el ceño fruncido—. Vamos Martín— lo tomó del brazo rápidamente haciéndolo caminar. El más alto siguió observando hostil hacia la dirección contraria, luego bufó comenzando a caminar junto con el castaño de forma adecuada. Sin que se percatara, Manuel dio una leve vuelta para observar detenidamente aquellos ojos azules que le observaban. Pudo distinguir el dolor de aquellos ojos, se dio la vuelta tratando de ignorarlo, tratando de olvidar y tratando de que su corazón no explotara de tristeza y amargura.

— ¿Que hace ese hijo de puta aquí?

Habían recorrido el salón hasta llegar a unos sofás con mesas de centro. Se sentaron uno frente al otro, Martín observando detrás de Manuel furioso y el chileno viendo sus manos que jugaban nerviosas.

— ¿Quién?— preguntó tratando de disimular.

— Vos sabés quién, Manu— el tino de voz del rubio hizo al castaño saber de su, justificada, molestia.

— No lo sé, no sé qué hace aquí Tincho, tampoco quiero saberlo

No ganaría nada mintiéndole ya que lo habían visto, ambos, al rubio de ojos azules. Suspiró nervioso, su corazón golpeaba su pecho sintiendo que explotaría, y deseaba internamente que así fuera, incapaz de soportar los múltiples sentimientos que experimentaba en segundos.

— Manuel, no dejes que haga daño verlo de nuevo- Martín se estiró desde su lugar alcanzando una de las manos del castaño. Dejó de lado su molestia y apretó las manos, Manuel subió la mirada observándole detenidamente. — Vos sos fuerte, no dejes que te dañe otra vez, mi flaco

Suspiró analizando las palabras de su amigo. Tenía razón, ya hacía un año de lo que sucedió, bastante tiempo en el que reflexionó sobre toda su vida y lo que había logrado y perdido. Pudo salir adelante, con ayuda de sus amigos, pero lo había logrado, supo salir de la depresión que lo arrinconó a la muerte incontable veces. Pero ahora debía enfrentarse inevitablemente con aquél hombre del que aún estaba enamorado, le dolía, mucho, pero era la realidad.

Manuel Gonzáles estaba enamorado de su ex pareja Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Sonaba estúpido e ilógico, que después de un año siguiera amándolo con la misma inmensidad. Pero así era, y Martín lo sabía, sólo él.

— ¿Manuel?

— ¿Gilbert?

La voz rasposa del nombrado lo hizo reaccionar. Martín soltó sus manos recargando su espalda en el respaldo. Manuel alzó la mirada observando los ojos carmesí del alemán, se levantó tambaleando levemente. Este mantenía una mirada fría, pero luego sonrió con todas sus fuerzas dejando ver sus perfectos dientes blancos, y sus brazos los abrió exigiendo con la mirada un abrazo. Manuel dudó un poco, pero luego se acercó a él fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo del mayor. Sonrió, feliz y aliviado mientras Gilbert le apretaba fuertemente exclamando felicidad.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo, liebe— el mayor besó la frente de Manuel para luego reír—. Estas más grande

Manuel negó riendo.

— No, como crees

Gilbert rio golpeando la espalda del menor, luego caminó con dirección a Martín saludándose como corresponde.

— Estoy feliz de volverte a ver Manuel, después de un tiempo— el alemán sonrió sinceramente al chileno y este asintió

— Lo mismo digo...— mordió su labio nervioso, miro a Martín pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, el argentino rápidamente captó su desesperación.

— Siéntate, hablemos un poco por los viejos tiempo— ofreció rápidamente. Gilbert asintió, Manuel se sentó junto a su amigo frente al alemán. Gilbert sonreía levemente, sabía perfectamente que Manuel estaba nervioso, lo sabía, lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido en la universidad?— preguntó

— Bien...— Manuel respondió simplemente rascando su cuello

— Más que bien— habló el argentino—. Van a publicar su novela

— ¡Eso es genial!— exclamó orgulloso—. Te aseguro que cuando salga seré uno de los primeros en ir a comprarlo y me llevaré todas las copias

— No lo dudo— susurró con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

Entablaron una conversación amena, Gilbert hablando de forma animada como siempre y Manuel riendo de sus cosas, Martín a veces hacia comentarios que hacían reír a ambos. El alemán y el argentino se observaban de vez en cuando, Martín desafiante y Gilbert con sorna, una guerra de miradas que Manuel había observaba en silencio bebiendo de su bebida alcohólica.

— Gilbert...

Manuel quedó congelado, observando con los ojos abiertos el vaso con cerveza frente a él, tratando de regular su respiración. Gilbert levantó la mirada observando detrás del chileno.

— Bruder, hola

Manuel maldijo de todas las formas que conocía a Gilbert. Lo sabía, este maldito tenía planeado todo, era claro, porque Gilbert nunca superó lo sucedido. Manuel pensó en alguna forma de escapar sintiendo el aire sofocante del lugar, estaba temblando levemente, no podía respirar de forma adecuada, aquello hizo reaccionar a Martín que rápidamente se levantó.

— Vete

Martín se escuchaba furioso, no podía permitir que su amigo, su flaco, su Manu se quebrara nuevamente, su obligación era alejar aquellos que le hicieran daño. Y Ludwig era un peligro andante.

— Hey, tranquilo viejo— habló Gilbert—. Solo vino a saludar ¿cuál es el problema?

Ludwig ignoró olímpicamente los ojos amenazantes del argentino, estaba concentrado en la cabellera castaña que aún no le miraba. Estaba mordiendo su lengua ansioso, quería tomarlo, abrasarlo, besarle y amarlo. Su corazón palpitaba bruscamente contra su pecho haciendo al resto de su cuerpo temblar.

— He dicho que te vayas, por favor— habló nuevamente el rubio—. O tendré que obligarte

Manuel apretó sus manos formando sus puños con los nudillos pálidos. No, no quería que se fuera, pero no podía reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Mordió sus labios cerrando sus ojos.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras, es tu vida, tu corazón y tus decisiones...

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de girarse.

— ¡Hola Ludwig cuanto tiempo!— exclamó con una sonrisa y sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas

El rubio alemán le observó anonadado, sin saber qué hacer, Manuel cerró los ojos inclinando su cabeza a un lado. Su corazón se detuvo...

— Hola— respondió sin poder ocultar su sonrisa que lo dejaba culpable ante los tres

Manuel se levantó, bajo la mirada furiosa e indignada del argentino y la mirada de felicidad oculta del alemán mayor. Se acercó, a pequeños pasos, hasta el rubio. Casi como si de una película se tratase, el tiempo se detuvo para los dos. Sus ojos se conectaron, ambos con el dolor a flor de piel, la felicidad contenida y los nervios delatadores. Se abrasaron, un pequeño abrazo de saludo que duró una eternidad.

Su olor, su calor, su vida y su todo estaban entre sus brazos.

Ese fue el pensamiento que ambos tuvieron mientras se separaron con cierta tristeza de abandonar el muy conocido calor que los abrumaba.

Martín cerró los ojos tratando de mantener la calma, tratando de comprender las acciones de su amigo pero le era difícil. Su cara demostraba su disgusto y sus ojos reflejaban el odio infinito que le poseía al rubio alemán. Martín con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar sus puños se dispuso a caminar hasta la pareja con la intención de llevarse al chileno lejos de aquí. Gilbert reaccionó rápidamente al verlo, se levantó tomándolo del brazo atrayéndolo hasta él. Lo abrazó por detrás y sus labios chocando con su oreja susurró.

— No puedo permitir que la cagues, Martín

El argentino cerró los ojos por un momento sintiendo su piel arder contra la del alemán, luego reaccionó abriendo los ojos observando a Manuel frente a Ludwig que se observaban sin decir nada, se separó del mayor observándolo con furia.

— Mira a Manuel, observa sus ojos como brillan— le dijo tranquilamente— ¿quieres que pierda su brillo por tus celos idiotas?

Martín tragó duro viendo como Manuel sonreía con los ojos brillosos, quizás por aguantar el llanto, pero brillaban con amor. Martín suspiró recordado desde que pasó el accidente Manuel no había vuelto a observar algo con tanto amor.

Ni siquiera con él.

— Le va a hacer daño otra vez— susurró rendido.

— Si, se harán daño mutuo otra vez— Gilbert apretó el hombro derecho trasmitiendo su misma angustia— y nosotros estaremos allí para que no sangren al recoger sus corazones rotos. Martín, esa es nuestra misión.

Gilbert tomó de la mano al argentino caminando lejos de la pareja a paso lento. A Martín le dolía, ese sentimiento abrumador de proteger a Manuel, su querido hermano. Pero Martín lo sabía, Manuel ya no era un simple niño, ahora era un adulto que no necesitaba de él, y le dolía saberlo, le dolía porque Manuel no necesitaba de él y su sobre protección.

Por primera vez Martín dejó a Manuel seguir su corazón.

Siguió al alemán sin preguntar a donde iban, abandonando a la pareja detrás de ellos, sumidos en su propio mundo, juntos. Gilbert se dio una leve vuelta sonriendo viendo las lágrimas del latino, se acercó besando sus labios levemente, mientras el otro rodeaba sus brazos en su cuello llorando contra su cara unidas en un beso.

Le sofocaba, no podía soportar estar allí, así que separo del mayor susurrando.

— Por favor, sácame de aquí — juntó sus frentes respirando un mismo aire —. Sálvame

Gilbert sonrió tomando las manos pálidas del argentino asintiendo.

—Siempre — respondió sonriendo, caminando juntos hacia la salida ignorando a la gente, juntos, caminando juntos para salvarse de sus propios sentimientos.

Manuel rompió la conexión en la que se habían sumergido buscando a su amigo con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Maldijo internamente volviendo a conectar con los azulados ojos de Ludwig.

Estaban solos.

— Martín y Gilbert no están — habló con la voz bajita, casi como un susurro inaudible pero que Ludwig entendió completamente — ¿y ahora qué?

Ludwig miró con ternura la forma nerviosa de actuar del chileno, sintiendo el calor sofocándolo tomó entre sus manos las manos ajenas que se encontraban frías y pálidas.

— Salgamos a caminar — propuso.

Manuel observó sus manos con las del alemán y que adquirían el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Subió su mirada de las manos a los ojos del otro en un camino admirando lo hermoso que se veía vestido formal. Sonrió, ¿Por qué no? Posiblemente ambos terminasen llorando rompiéndose el corazón nuevamente. Era algo por lo que Manuel podía pasar, no es como si fueran idiotas, ambos lo sabían, se necesitaban y ahora más que nunca.

— Claro— respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

Lentamente, como si Manuel fuera de porcelana, Ludwig entrelazó sus manos sin romperla conexión de sus ojos.

Los ojos son las ventanas del alma y sus almas estaban hablando palabras de amor eterno. Mientras, quienes la poseen, se sofocan en aquel sentimiento que crecía hasta su auge y explotaba con tan solo una mirada de amor.

Era de noche y el frío les golpeó. Aun así, ignorando las bajas temperaturas, ambos se encaminaron sin rumbo fijo, tomados de las manos. No hablaban, por el contrario, se encontraban indagando entre sus mentes alguna respuesta de lo que estaba haciendo. La noche era tal, que la luna no se apreciaba, las nubes las cubrían por su totalidad dando un paisaje desolado y triste. Siguieron caminando, ignorando a quienes pasaban allí por altas horas de la noche.

—Mira — la voz de Ludwig era ronca haciendo su pecho retumbar y a Manuel temblar. — Allí hay un parque, ¿quieres ir?

Manuel asintió tratando de no chocar con la mirada nerviosa de Ludwig, aun con las manos entrelazadas, caminaron hasta un banco de madera en el medio del parque. Se sentaron juntos admirando el paisaje y como el viento era cada vez más fuerte.

—Va a llover— susurró Manuel mirando el cielo lleno de nubes.

El alemán admiró las facciones del latino con la escaza luz que había en ese sitio.

—Manuel— habló bajo—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

El nombrado cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza

— No sé—; respondió— Pero alguien una vez me dijo que debía seguir lo que mis pies quería seguir sin importar si la mente dicte si es bueno o no

Ludwig cerró los ojos sonriendo culpable.

—Esa persona fuiste tú—Manuel giró su rostro chocando con la mirada azulada que lo hacía temblar.

Ludwig asintió.

—Sí, fui yo

Se observaban en silencio, sintiendo los sentimientos florecer hasta su punto máximo. No pudieron, no pudieron controlarlo, no, y antes de lo esperado sus labios se encontraron en un beso necesitado, con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. Se extrañaban, demasiado, su amor aun no moría, imposible para ambos reprimir sus sentimientos, se besaban bajo la noche y la luna cubierta de las negruzcas nubes que amenazaban con llover. Se separaron con la respiración agitada y el vapor chocando con sus caras. Sin palabra alguna Manuel acarició las mejillas del alemán sonriendo, este apretó sus labios en una fina línea dejando sus lágrimas escaparse. Ambos, ignorando la intensa lluvia que había comenzado, volvieron a unir sus labios ahora en un beso aún más tierno. Acariciando la boca del otro, ambos se sumergieron en su mundo.

Tomados de las manos ahora corrían por las calles inundadas de agua, riendo sin razón y empapados cada centímetro de sus cuerpos, se dejaron llevar. Chocando contra la puerta, fue abierta de forma desesperada, entraron cerrándola de golpe. Manuel caminó unos pasos escuchando como el alemán cerraba con seguro la puerta, escuchó los pasos pesados del mismo y sus brazos rodeado su cintura. Se dio la vuelta chocando sus labios fríos, comenzando a quitarse la ropa mojada y estilando dejándola tirada por el cuarto. Besándose, incapaces de separar sus cuerpo, se inundaban del calor del otro comenzaron a caminar. Chocaron con la cama donde inmediatamente se tumbaron siguiendo con los besos, el rubio repartía besos por el cuello y torso del latino quien gemía bajito como si tuviera miedo de que alguien los escuchase, aunque estaban solos. De sus labios entre abiertos salía vapor por el calor de su cuerpo en la ya no tan fría habitación, escuchando la lluvia intensa afuera. Tomó el rostro de su amante entre sus manos temblorosas por las sensaciones que experimentaba, chocando sus labios en un beso húmedo. Sus torsos estaban descubiertos, el latino recorriendo con sus manos, sin vergüenza, la musculatura del otro quien se hundió en su cuello memorizando aquel olor que lo volvía loco. Mordió su cuello dejando una muy clara marca que hizo al menor sobresaltarse y gemir, cubriéndose la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos, observó como el rubio se alejaba de aquel lugar observándole con aquellos ojos obscuros y llenos de lujuria. Le quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior, Manuel observó en silencio como Ludwig se quitaba el resto de su propia ropa para luego volver a él. El castaño envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del hombre que gruñía en su oído. Sumergidos en su mundo lujurioso, el alemán preparó al menor quien gemía despacito contra su odio haciéndolo enloquecer. No había condón, no era necesario, olvidando siquiera los peligros, se enterró en el otro quien arqueaba la espalda por la sensación. Esperaron a que se acomodara al tamaño, observándose a los ojos, Manuel se medio sentó besando los labios rojos del otro quien lo acepto gustoso.

Comenzó a moverse de forma lenta para evitar el dolor de su amado, pero cuando comenzó a escuchar los gemidos que emitía cada vez más, la velocidad aumento gradualmente. Eran salvajes que se trataban con cariño, Manuel arañando la espalda del otro mientras que el rubio se movía sin compasión alguna. Guiado por la sensación, Manuel mordió el cuello del mayor como venganza mientras este gruñía más fuerte haciendo los movimientos más bruscos, ganándose quejidos del menor. Llegaron al clímax, primero el menor y luego el mayor quien se acostó junto a él respirando de forma entrecortada. Manuel se acercó con las pocas fuerzas que recuperó, acostando su cabeza en el pecho del otro escuchando su corazón alocado. Sonrió, porque ese tipo de palpitación era una mezcla entre el esfuerzo en el sexo y las emociones que se provocaban juntos.

Lo sabía porque también lo sentía.

El resto de la noche siguieron con lo suyo, proclamando el amor por el otro incapaces de poder parar. Un año fue mucho tiempo, ya no importaba si al día siguiente y el siguiente a ese, se rompieran el corazón...

Ambos construirían un corazón compartido con sus propios fragmentos de corazones lastimados, rotos y amargados, sumergidos en el amor que se sentían.


End file.
